


being wholesome in hell

by melodyinlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship, jren is there but is not as apparent as baekmin so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun and dongho are dragged to a new year's eve party as designated drivers for their roommates jonghyun and minki. they find themselves the only sober people there.





	being wholesome in hell

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by how dongho and minhyun revealed they don't rly drink, dedicated to jules, my favorite baekmin luver
> 
> not edited strongly, so beware of grammar mistakes

“Jonghyun, I really don’t wanna go to that New Year’s Eve party. Come on,” Minhyun whines as the two are hanging out in their apartment. With no school and no work because of the holidays, they had nothing else to do but relax.

“You promised me that when we entered university that you would come to at least one party with me!” Jonghyun squints as he crosses his arms, “It’s been two years since we’ve entered university. A promise is a promise!”

Minhyun kicks and and flails in his seat like a child not getting what he wants, “That’s when you were uptight student body president! I have no idea that you were  _ actually  _ going to want to parties!”

“That’s not my fault,” Jonghyun shrugs with a smirk, “Come on, man. Seventeen hosts the best parties and since Seungcheol  _ finally _ made it into the dance team, we have a chance to party the fuck up.”

“Jonghyun, I don’t even drink. You know that’s not me.”

The other laughs as he feigns innocence, “Oh wait, I met  _ I  _ have the chance to party the fuck up. You, the non-drinker, will be my designated driver back to the apartment.”

“I hate you,” Minhyun groans he rolls his eyes.

“And I love you too, _ bestie. _ ”

  
  
  


“Minki, no. Please. I just wanted to spend New Years Eve in my boxers watching funny cartoons until countdown,” Dongho begs with his knees on the floor and his hands together.

Minki ignores the other’s gesture as he looks through his closet to find clothes to wear, “Jeonghan invited me and I already said we would go. You know how hard it is to get into Seventeen parties.”

“I  _ always  _ drive you. Why can’t you just uber there and back? Or if you don’t want to uber back, you can sleepover at their place,” Dongho tries to reason as he gets up off of his knees. 

“They don’t like it when people sleepover. Besides, when you agreed to be roommates with me, you promised me you would drive me to one party a month. This is that one party.”

“First of all, I was desperate! And second, I can just drop you off and pick you up. Why do I have to come this time?” 

Minki laughs, placing the outfit he finds for the party onto his bed, “It’ll be fun. Come on. Just try it. You’ve spent university so far not going to a single party and you have the chance to go to one of the best.”

“Fine, but if I don’t like it. You can never convince me to go to one ever again.” Dongho holds out his hand and Minki smirks before shaking it.

“Deal.”

  
  


Minhyun wants to beat up his past high school self so bad as soon as he enters the Seventeen house with Jonghyun. The reek of alcohol is  _ very  _ apparent and it makes him want to throw up. They find Seungcheol right away and do their three way friendship handshake successfully. Seungcheol already seems to have had a few shots in him and Jonghyun joins him. “We have to match each other, okay? So I need to catch up.” Minhyun can't help but think that matching Seungcheol is only going to be a bad idea as Seungcheol is a heavy drinker, but he doesn't comment.  

Seungcheol tosses Minhyun a water bottle before pouring Jonghyun a couple shots, which he downs almost immediately. “Jju-yah, pace yourself. Remember how last time when you drank everything too fast and I had to pick you up an hour and a half after dropping you off because you threw up all over yourself.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,  _ mom, _ ” Jonghyun laughs as he drinks his chaser, “For your information, I made the mistake of eating too much that day. I can handle my alcohol.”  

Minhyun follows Jonghyun and even plays a couple drinking games, using Jonghyun and Seungcheol as his scapegoats at first. He learns that beer pong is his forte but he can work on his rage cage techniques – he’s never been someone that works well under pressure anyways. It is a mildly exciting time for him, but as soon as he notices that he’s surrounded by drunk people and the only sober one, he steps away a bit and sits on the couch. Taking sips out of his water bottle, he leans back and laughs at the craziness.

He sees as Seungcheol and their mutual friend Jeonghan are running around and kissing everyone on the cheek. They may be friends, but Minhyun doesn’t want their alcohol lips on his cheeks at all. Hoshi, the dance captain, is also seen trying to dance to their choreography and Minhyun gives him credit for doing not too bad for someone not in his right mind. However, it is still funny watching him trip over his own two feet. Minhyun notices as someone incredibly cute walks over, but he looks the other way, trying to act like he didn’t notice. 

“Hey, is this seat taken?” 

  
  
  


“I still hate you,” Dongho hisses as the two step out of his car. Minki decided earlier that he wanted to be fashionably late so the party has already started. The noise can be heard from the outside as Seventeen don’t care if they are loud because their neighbors both are out of town for the holidays. 

“I know you do, so suck it up,” Minki skips to the doorbell and rings it once before opening it, realizing it’s unlocked. 

The place isn’t too crowded but it’s still a little uncomfortable for Dongho who simply likes to just stay home and do nothing. He watches as Minki greets almost everyone and he can’t help but feel out of place. The only person he knows other than his roommate at this party is Jeonghan. Once he spots him, Dongho waves brightly and Jeonghan comes running to kiss him on the cheek. He doesn’t even notice that there’s another stranger tagging along him to kiss his other cheek. 

“ _ Clearly, they’re not sober, _ ” he thinks to himself as he steps away. Looking around, everyone at the party already doesn’t seem sober. Minki is already downing shots so there is no point to try to go to him for company. However, he does notice someone on the couch who looks like he’s not crazy drunk so Dongho decides that this person is the best shot he has of someone to talk to.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” he taps the other as he asks. The person turns to him and Dongho can’t help but notice how incredibly handsome the other is, “No, it’s not.”

Dongho sits next to the incredibly handsome guy and leans back, “So, have you drank yet?”

“No, I’m someone’s designated driver, unfortunately,” the incredibly handsome guy scoffs, “How about you?” 

“Same here, designated driver,” Dongho sighs, noticing the water bottle in the other’s hand, “Where did you get that by the way? I’m parched.” 

The incredibly handsome guy pulls out a water bottle from behind him and hands it to Dongho, “They were running out so I grabbed a spare, but you can have it.” 

“Thanks,” Dongho takes the water bottle and chugs about half of it, “I’m Kang Dongho by the way. What’s your name?”

“Hwang Minhyun,” the incred–  _ Minhyun _ responds with a smile, “Nice to meet you. I’m glad to have a sober person to keep me company.

“Same to you,” Dongho laughs, “I thought I was going to be bored to death.”

 

Minhyun and Dongho make small talk. They find out that they’re the same year, Minhyun being a economics major and Dongho being a psychology major. It turns out they lived in adjacent dorms their first year and have a few mutual friends. Dongho can’t help but wonder why he never noticed such an  _ incredibly  _ handsome guy before, but he figures rather now than never. 

“So, why aren’t you drinking? Is it just because you’re the designated driver or do you not drink at all?”

“I don’t drink at all,” Minhyun shakes his head, “I learned from a family party that I’m a one shot wonder and the taste of alcohol is nasty.”

“Hey! I don’t drink either!” Dongho gets a little excited finding common ground, “It feels like everyone in university drinks, so it’s nice knowing that there’s some non-drinkers out there too.”

Minhyun tilts his head casually, “Why don’t you like to drink?” 

“Getting drunk doesn’t really seem that fun. I’ve seen the negative consequences and it puts me off,” Dongho makes a disgusted face, “ _ Especially _ my roommate. He drinks every chance he gets and some stories are funny, but some… well I’d just hate to be him.”

The taller laughs as he crushes his water bottle, “Is your roommate the one you’re driving for?”

“Yeah! Speaking of which, where is he?” Dongho scans the area and can’t see Minki anywhere in sight, “I swear to god, if he left me here…”

Minhyun furrows his eyebrows as he also looks around without getting out of his seat, “Actually, I don’t know where my roommate is either.” 

Dongho gets up and Minhyun follows him as they search for their roommates. It’s a bit of a nuisance as Minhyun almost gets alcohol spilled on him twice and Dongho just barely avoids someone throwing up on the floor. But they still can’t find them anywhere, so they look outside.

At the edge of the backyard, they see two figures, but it being too dark, they can’t distinguish the faces until they get closer. “Welp, there’s my roommate,” Minhyun sighs as he notices Jonghyun’s getting pushed against the fence by someone he’s making out with.

“I think that’s my roommate too,” Dongho gags as he recognizing Minki’s backside. 

“Wait a minute, our roommates are making out with each other,” Minhyun looks to Dongho who also realizes what’s happening. 

“D-D-do we do something? What do we do?” Dongho stutters, “I’ve never been to a party before. I don’t know what to do in a situation like this.”

Minhyun blinks at him and back at their roommates, “I don’t know what to do either. This is my first party as well.” the taller thinks for a moment, “I mean, Jonghyun isn’t dating anyone, so it’s not  _ too _ bad if he’s doing this.”

“Minki’s not dating anyone either, so I guess we’re in the clear,” Dongho laughs awkwardly, “Let’s just make sure they don’t hit a home run because I would like to go home at a reasonable time.”

  
  


“You know, it’s funny with my roommate, Jonghyun, because he’s usually really shy when he’s sober, but when he’s drunk, he gets really affectionate and brave,” Minhyun chuckles, “So I’m not surprised that he’s making out with someone right now.”

“Minki’s already very aggressive and touchy when he’s sober, but when he’s drunk, he gets  _ even more _ aggressive and touchy,” Dongho laughs, “So, I’m also not surprised he’s making out with someone right now.”

The two sit back down on the couch and keep on eye on the door to the backyard. Although they are designated drivers, they didn’t promise to be babysitters so being near that making out couple is something they did not want to do. They realize after that it’s already past twelve and it’s 2018, but surrounded by a bunch of drunkards, no one kept track of the time. “Wow, happy new year,” the two sarcastically cheer before giggling. Minhyun and Dongho decide just to chat after and get to know one another.

Minhyun is the first to yawn, checking his watch soon, “I kinda wanna go home. I’m tired.” He gets up and stretches his legs. It’s almost 2AM and the party is slowly dying down as some of the Seventeen members walk upstairs and into their rooms to sleep. 

“Yeah. You wouldn’t think Jonghyun and Minki are still out there, right?” Dongho jokes, hoping that they aren’t  _ still  _ making out. “We’ll just have to see.”

They walk outside and see their roommates giggling with each other. Jonghyun, despite sitting down, is losing his balance more than he usually is and Minki is the one to catch him. In the walk it took the sober ones to get from the entrance of the backyard to where the lovebirds were, Jonghyun and Minki pecked each other on the lips four times (Minhyun couldn’t help but count). 

“Jju-yah, let’s go home n--”

“BUT I LOVE HIM,” Jonghyun blurts out of nowhere, surprising Minhyun and Dongho.

“Jju-yah, c--”

“AW, I LOVE YOU TOO,” Minki yells as he leans closer to Jonghyun, sloppily making out with him like no tomorrow. Dongho covers his eyes, not wanting to see any of this. 

Minhyun stomps his feet, “Oh my god, I want to go home.” Without hesitation, he pulls Jonghyun by the ear, “In my car, NOW.” He drags his roommate across the backyard in which Jonghyun weakly says goodbye and confesses his love for Minki one more time. 

Dongho crosses his arms and taps his foot, “Let’s go home, Minki.” 

Minki quickly stands up, almost falling down with his lack of balance. The sober one of the two catches him and helps him walk back to his car. Pushing him into the shotgun seat, Dongho walks around to the driver’s side and sighs as he didn’t even properly say goodbye to the incredibly handsome guy. That is, until he sees someone running towards him and yelling his name. 

“Dongho! My car won’t start. If it’s not a problem, can you take me and Jonghyun home?” Minhyun pants as he’s in front of the other. 

“Oh sure, bring Minhyun over.” 

A few moments later, Minhyun comes along with Jonghyun in a headlock. “I know this looks aggressive, but I swear this is the only way.”

“I know, I saw how you dragged him across the backyard.” Dongho holds out the door for the two before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Oh my god! Minki’s here again! The love of my life!” Jonghyun giggles as he holds Minki’s hand from behind. Minhyun gives a look to Dongho and they both just shrug at each other before Dongho hands him his phone, “Type in your address.” 

The car ride consists of Minki and Jonghyun trying to make out with the car seat in between them, Minhyun yelling at them to try to keep their PDA to a minimum, and Dongho trying to zone everything out so he can focus just on driving. 

“Jonghyun, if you don’t stop being a little brat, I sell your manga collection!” Minhyun hisses, which quiets the other right up, sitting in his seat properly as well. “Oh my god. I should’ve said that earlier.”

Minki frowns at Jonghyun’s unwillingness to do anything and turns back around and to the road, arms crossed. Dongho and Minhyun can’t help but laugh at their drunk friends. The two end up chatting for the rest of the car ride since they no longer have any distractions.

“We’re here.”

Dongho pulls up in front of their apartment complex and Jonghyun jumps out of the car. Minhyun gets out of the car and signals for Dongho to rolls down his window, “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” Dongho grins with a thumbs up that he mildly regrets doing because he feels like a dork. They look at each other for a bit before Minhyun starts to walk away, “Wait, Minhyun.”

“Hmmm?” Minhyun reverses his steps and raises a brow at Dongho, “Did I forget something?”

“N-No. It’s just,” the driver takes a deep breath, “Do you think you’d want to go out sometime? With me? On a date?”

Minhyun smiles and pats the other’s shoulder, “Sure, hit me up any time. I gave you my number earlier.”

“Cool cool. Well, I’ll be going now. Good luck with Jonghyun.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

Dongho drives off and he watches as Minhyun and Jonghyun get into their apartment through his rear view mirror until he’s too far to see anything. 

As soon as Dongho gets home, he makes sure that Minki tries to throw up before brushing his teeth and going to bed. Laying on his own bed, he pulls out his phone and hesitates to text Minhyun at first, but decides to be brave and do it.

**To: Incredibly Handsome Minhyun [2:50am]**

U awake?

**To: Incredibly Cute Dongho [2:55am]**

yup just finished getting jonghyun to go to bed lol

**To: Incredibly Handsome Minhyun [2:56am]**

How does tomorrow at 5pm sound?

**To: Incredibly Cute Dongho [2:58am]**

sounds like a date :-) good night i sleep see u tmrw

 

Right before falling asleep, Dongho and Minhyun didn’t regret going to the party, despite how annoying their roommates were about going and how much of a hassle it was to take care of them. They now have a date that they have high prospects in turning out well. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinda half assed but i was thinking about doing something like this for a while and i had a last minute thought to make it a new years eve party so here we are  
> please feel free to talk to me about baekmin (or any other nuest ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
